Zonnepoots fanfictions/ Forest cats, De Drie Strijders
Hier is dat het vervolg op Een nieuw begin. veel plezier met lezen! thumb|Dit is de voorkant, de kat die erop staat is Roosklauw 'De katten' LichtClan: Leider: IJsster; witte poes met een lichtgrijs pootje en ijsblauwe ogen. Commandant: Vosneus; roodbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Medicijnkat: Bladerstorm; grijs poesje met bladgroene ogen, leerling: Eikenschors. Krijgers: Vlamhart; vlammend rode kater met groene ogen. Rookstaart; zwart-grijze poes met ambergele ogen, leerling: Halfpoot Sparvoet; zwarte kater met donkergroene ogen een witte buik en een vacht die alle kanten op staat, leerling: Stroompoot. Strepenpels; wit-zwart gestreepte kater met ambergele ogen. Vlinderwolk; witte poes met grijze streepjes en blauwe ogen, leerling: Wespenpoot. Keverstap; glimmende jonge zwarte kater met donkere ogen en een wit vlekje op zijn borst, leerling: Mierpoot. Moslicht; Lichtbruine kater met een donkerbruine vlek op zijn rug, leerling: Muispoot. Schaduwpels; langharige, zwarte poes met goudbruine ogen. Klaverstaart; witte poes met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen, leerling: Windpoot. Vlekkenpels; zwartwit en bruin gevlekte poes met gele ogen, leerling: Beukpoot. Konijnensprong; donkerbruine kater met een witte vlek boven zijn neus en smaragdgroene ogen. Goudsblad; kalme, zandkleurige poes met gouden ogen, leerling: Rivierpoot. Moddervoet; witte poes met een bruine rug en staart, haar ogen zijn smaragdgroen. Roosklauw; schildpadpoes met een wilde vacht die alle kanten op steekt, leerling: Donderpoot. Zonnewolk; lichtrode poes met bijna onzichtbare streepjes en goudbruine ogen. leerlingen: Halfpoot; rood poesje met zwarte vlekken waarvan een haar gezicht in tweeën deelt. Beukpoot; rood katertje met een zwart streepje op zijn kop. Wespenpoot; rood katertje met zwarte streepjes. Stroompoot; grijs katertje met groene ogen. Muispoot; lichtbruin katertje met een lichte buik. Mierpoot; pikzwart poesje. Donderpoot; rood katertje met een wit vlekje op zijn hoofd en puntje aan zijn staart, zijn pootjes zijn bruin. Rivierpoot; lichtgrijs katertje met donkergrijze streepjes en blauwe ogen. Windpoot; doof wit poesje met blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Donkerschaduw; langharige zwarte poes met grasgroene ogen, moeder van Konijnensprongs kits: Merelkit (schriel, klein bruine poesje met een wit buikje.), Nachtkit (zwartwit gevlekt katertje.), Ravenkit (zwart katertje.) en Eekhoornkit (rood poesje.). Oudsten: Kletsoor; donkerbruine kater met puntige oren. Tijgerbloem; witte poes met rode vlekken en bruine ogen NachtClan: Leider: Klauwster; grote zwart-witte kater. Commandant: Spinklauw; sterke, pikzwarte, gespierde kater. Medicijnkat: Ochtendvalk; lapjespoes met geelgroene ogen. Krijgers: Bloedvlek; witte kater met een bloedrode vlek op zijn rug, leerling: Woudpoot. Distelloof; rood poesje met een witte buik en kleine zwarte streepjes. Riviersteen; klein lichtgrijs poesje met donkergrijze vlekken. Klimophart; donkerbruine kater met groene ogen, leerling: Kiempoot. Hazelstroom; hazelbruine poes met ambergele ogen, leerling: Modderpoot. Dauwstaart; grijze kater met blauwe ogen, leerling Schroeipoot. Leerlingen: Kiempoot; lichtrode poes met groene ogen. Schroeipoot; roodbruine kater. Woudpoot; bruin poesje met een grijze snuit. Modderpoot; grijs katertje met bruine pootjes. Moederkatten: Merelvlucht; pikzwarte poes met blauwe ogen en een abnormaal kleine staart, in verwachting van Spinklauws kittens. Krabbelstaart; lichtbruine poes met blauwe ogen en veel littekens, moeder van Klimopharts kits: Heuvelkit (lichtbruin katertje met groene ogen.) en Dalkit (een witbruin gestreept katertje.). Hoofdstuk 1 Zonnewolk rende met de andere katten door het bos, de kreten van het gevecht klonken steeds luider en luider naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen. Ze stapte de openplek op en zagen dat Roosklauw, Moslicht en Vlamhart probeerde een groep van minstens drie keer zoveel zwerfkatten van zich af te houden. Snel sprong Zonnewolk naar voren om hen te helpen, ze sloeg een grijze kater van Vlamhart af en beet hem in zijn staart. Nu viel een donkerbruine kater haar aan, ze draaide zich om om hem van haar af te slaan toen een lichtrode poes hem hielp en haar in haar staart beet. Vlekkenpels en Beukpoot kwamen nu naar haar toe en gooide de bruine kater van haar af, snel draaide ze zich om naar de leerling en beet haar in haar nek. De lichtrode poes trok zich los maar struikelde over een van de stenen die langs de rivieroever lagen, ze viel met haar hoofd op een steen en bleef daar liggen. ‘’Kiempoot!’’ riep de bruine kater verschrikt, ze was waarschijnlijk zijn leerling. Nu waren er nog meer NachtClankatten over de stenen van de rivier aan, Rivierpoot sprong naar hen toe maar gleed uit over de berijpte stenen. Er klonk een luide plons en hij viel in de rivier. Zijn kreten om hulp stierven langzaam weg naarmate de ijskoude stroming hem meenam. Zonnewolk keek nu weer achterom naar de andere groep NachtClankatten, ze waren weg. Donkerschaduw keek om zich heen, Nachtkit en Merelkit waren het gevecht aan het nabootsen dat waarschijnlijk buiten gevoerd werd. ‘’Jij moet de NachtClan zijn, dat past bij je naam!’’ riep Merelkit vrolijk. Nachtkit sprong op haar en ze rolde stoeiend over de grond. Eekhoornkit zat samen met Ravenkit naast Donkerschaduws buik en keken toe hoe hun broertje en zusje stoeide. Opeens klonken er gevechtsgeluiden, Nachtkit en Merelkit stopte en keken haar vragend aan. ‘’W-wat gebeurd daar?’’ vroeg Merelkit angstig. ‘’Blijf hier.’’ Zei Donkerschaduw en ze draaide zich om naar Rookstaart en Halfpoot, ‘’Wat is er aan de hand?’’ vroeg ze snel. Maar Rookstaart en Halfpoot gaven geen antwoord, ze zaten midden in een gevecht en twee grote NachtClanpoezen. Ze snelde weer naar binnen om haar kittens te vertellen wat er aan de hand was, toen ze zag dat Nachtkit en Merelkit weg waren. ‘’K-kan iemand me helpen?’’ het geluid kwam van buiten en Donkerschaduw stak haar kop weer naar buiten, klaar om iemand weg te snauwen. Daar stond een pikzwarte poes, ze hijgde en in haar ogen was alleen maar pijn te zien. ‘’M-Mijn kittens komen.’’ Snel liet Donkerschaduw de poes binnen terwijl Ravenkit en Eekhoornkit nieuwsgierig naar haar toekwamen. Wie stuurt er nou een hoogzwangere poes het gevecht in? Het gevecht werd nog erger, de nieuwe NachtClankatten waren uitgerust en sterk terwijl zij er al een heel gevecht op hadden zitten. ‘’Zonnewolk, help!’’ klonk de kreet van Beukpoot vlakbij haar. Ze draaide zich om en zocht naar de plek waar hij was. Vlekkenpels en hij vochten tegen maar liefst vier katten tegelijk. Zonnewolk aarzelde geen moment en rende naar haar broertje toe om hem te helpen. Een grote kat sprong naar voren, haalde zijn klauwen over zijn flank en beet hem in zijn keel. Beukpoot viel roerloos neer. Een waas van woedde kwam in Zonnewolk op, Hij had niks gedaan! Ze stormde op de katten af en beet en krabde om haar heen. In de verte kwamen nog twee katten aanrennen, Niet nog meer! Schoot er door haar heen, toen herkende ze de witte vacht van IJsster en de zwartwit gevlekte vacht van Klauwster, Waarom vielen ze elkaar niet aan? Inmiddels was Eikenschors ook in de kraamkamer om de zwarte NachtClanpoes te helpen. Ze had al een rood-wit katertje gekregen en Eikenschors zei dat er waarschijnlijk nog maar eentje aankwam. Terwijl ze naar de kleine piepende kitten keek, schoten Merelkit en Nachtkit weer door haar hoofd. Ze was ze helemaal vergeten! Donkerschaduw stoof naar buiten, zoekend naar de twee kittens. ‘’Heb jij Nachtkit en Merelkit gezien?’’ vroeg ze aan de dichtstbijzijnde kat. ‘’Laat maar.’’ Het was Windpoot geweest aan wie ze het vroeg. Ze bleef verder zoeken en ontweek de vechtende katten, Waar waren die twee muizenbreinen? Nu zag ze een klein bruin gestaltetje wegschieten, ‘’Merelkit?’’ vroeg ze met een bevende stem. ‘’Mam!’’ Het poesje had zich omgedraaid en hinkte naar haar toe. Nu pas zag ze dat ze een enorme snee op haar schouder had en het puntje van haar staart miste. Dat leek het poesje niks te schelen en ze zei ‘’Kun je Nachtkit helpen?’’ Het klonk niet belangrijk uit de mond van Merelkit, maar toen ze naar de plek waar Nachtkit lag ging, zag ze dat het helemaal mis was. Nachtkit bewoog niet meer, zijn kleine groene oogjes waren gesloten en zijn zwart-witte vacht was rood van het bloed. ‘’N-Nachtkit?’’ Ze kreeg geen antwoord. Snel rende Donkerschaduw naar haar zoon toe, Wie had dit gedaan?. ‘’M-Merelkit?’’ Hoe ging ze dit haar uitleggen? ‘’Merelkit, hij is dood.’’ Merelkit keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. ‘’Dan zorg je er toch voor dat hij weer opstaat en kan spelen?’’ Donkerschaduw schudde haar hoofd. ‘’Je begrijpt het niet.’’ Ze dacht na hoe ze dit uit moest leggen. ‘’Hij zal nooit meer met je kunnen spelen en hij zal nooit meer naast je slapen. Merelkit, begrijp het alsjeblieft. Nachtkit is nu bij SterrenClan.’’ Hoofdstuk 2 Het was stil in het medicijnhol. Na de verschijning van IJsster en Klauwster was het gevecht snel afgelopen geweest. Zonnewolk keek naar Moddervoet die bij Keverstap stond, de zwarte kater was zwaargewond en ging het waarschijnlijk niet redden. ‘’Het spijt me.’’ Hoorde ze Keverstap tegen Moddervoet zeggen. ‘’Ik had beter moeten weten dan voor Donkerschaduw gaan, en nu is het te laat.’’ Zelfs van de afstand waarop Zonnewolk van hem lag zag ze de pijn in zijn ogen. ‘’Ik weet zeker dat ze zo’n dappere krijger als jij in de SterrenClan met open armen ontvangen.’’ Het was even stil, Zonnewolk vroeg zich af of de twee katten eigenlijk wel doorhadden dat ze hier ook was. ‘’Bladerstorm?’’ Moddervoet draaide zich om naar de grijze poes. ‘’Wat is er?’’ vroeg de medicijnkat. ‘’Weet je zeker dat je niks meer voor hem kunt doen?’’ Bladerstorm schudde haar hoofd, ‘’Hij is nu in de poten van SterrenClan, maar er is nog wel een ding dat hem misschien wat vrolijker kan maken..’’ Ze trippelde naar Keverstap toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor, de zwarte kater glimlachte en keek naar Moddervoet. ‘’Dat is geweldig.’’ Zei hij. Zonnewolk hoorde de oproep van IJsster en liep naar de rots toe, ze was alleen maar in het medicijnhol geweest omdat Donkerschaduw zich zorgen had gemaakt over een wond in haar zij, maar die was gelukkig niet diep geweest. Donkerschaduw zat met een verdrietig gezicht bij de rots toen IJsster begon. ‘’We hebben helaas veel katten verloren door dit onnodige gevecht. Maar vergeet niet dat ze dapper gestorven zijn, vechtend voor hun clan. We zullen Schaduwpels, Nachtkit, Beukpoot en Rivierpoot missen, maar voor de laatste drie kunnen we nog iets doen.’’ Donkerschaduw keek naar IJsster, Wat kon ze nog voor Nachtkit doen? Hij was toch al op weg naar de SterrenClan? ‘’We zullen ze alle drie nog een ceremonie geven zodat ze als waardige krijgers zich bij de rest kunnen voegen. Beukpoots naam zal Beukstorm zijn, Rivierpoot Rivierbries en Nachtkit zal over ons waken met de naam Nachtwaker.’’ Er stonden tranen in Donkerschaduws ogen. Opeens stapte Goudsblad naar voren, ‘’Hoe weten we zeker dat Rivierpoot dood is? We hebben hem wel in de rivier zien vallen, maar dat betekend toch nog niet dat..’’ ‘’Hij is dood.’’ De kreet die uit het medicijnhol kwam, kwam van Moddervoet. ‘’Keverstap is dood.’’ IJsster schudde droevig haar kop en sprong van de rots af. Zonnewolk lag bij het lichaam van Schaduwpels en Beukstorm. IJsster kwam naar haar toe en kwam naast haar liggen, ‘’Het waren goede krijgers.’’ Mauwde ze. Zonnewolk knikte maar en was benieuwd waar IJsster naartoe wilde. ‘’Weet jij wat een leider moet doen als… laat ik nou maar eens zeggen ze voor een tijdje geen leider meer kan zijn.’’ Zonnewolk keek ze poes nieuwsgierig aan. ‘’Wat is er dan?’ ’IJsster leek even te twijfelen voordat ze antwoord gaf ‘’Toen Bladerstorm en Eikenschors er na het gevecht op stonden om iedereen na te kijken op wonden, kreeg ik te horen dat ik zwanger was.’’ Zonnewolk keek IJsster verbaasd aan, ‘’uhm, nou, ik zou denken dat de commandant het even overneemt.’’ Ijsster knikte, mompelde een bedankje en stond op. ‘’Waarom kom je hiermee bij mij?’’ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Ook nu leek Ijsster even te twijfelen voordat ze antwoord gaf, ‘’Omdat je een van de krijgers bent die ik het meest vertrouw.’’ Zei ze uiteindelijk, maar Zonnewolk had het gevoel dat het iets totaal anders was. Donkerschaduw werd wakker naast het lichaam van Nachtkit, Nachtwaker, verbeterde ze zichzelf. Ze stond op en rekte zich uit van het liggen op de koude aarde, ze besloot om te gaan kijken hoe het met Merelkit in het medicijnhol was. Terwijl ze door het kamp liep, merkte ze hou stil het was. Het leek alsof het hele kamp niet wilde praten over het gevecht van de vorige dag. Nu ze het veldje op ging zag ze Merelkit in een hoekje liggen en ze stoof op haar af. Eikenschors hield haar op het laatste moment tegen om haar dochter niet omver te lopen, Donkerschaduw keek hem geïrriteerd aan. ‘’Waarom mag ik niet bij hem komen?’’ ‘’Ze slaapt, als je haar nu wakker maakt wil ze van alles gaan doen en dat is niet goed voor haar wond.’’ Donkerschaduw knikte met tegenzin en liep het hol weer uit, ze zag de staart van Tijgerbloem nog uit het kamp glippen en ze spurtte erachteraan. Ze zou de begrafenis niet missen. Zonnewolk knikte naar Vlekkenpels die op wacht stond, haar ogen waren nog steeds vol van verdriet om haar leerling. Ze was van plan rechtstreeks naar de rivier te gaan, ze wilde weten of Bloedvlek nog leefde. Tijdens het gevecht had ze hem niet gezien, dat kon betekenen dat of, hij was in het kamp gebleven om die te bewaken, of hij was dood. Zonnewolk draaide zich verschrikt om toen er een druppen tussen haar ogen op haar hoofd viel. Waar kwam die vandaan? Ze keek naar de zon die aan de heldere lucht scheen. De sneeuw begon te smelten. Hoofdstuk 3 Donkerschaduw volgde het groepje katten het kamp uit om Nachtwaker, Beukstorm, Keverstap en Schaduwpels te begraven. Terwijl ze door de kampuitgang liep, rook ze Zonnewolks geur die naar de rivier toeging. Wat spookte haar zus nu weer uit? Zonnewolk herkende het figuur direct die ze op het eiland in de rivier zag staan. ‘’Je leeft nog!’’ Riep ze opgelucht. Terwijl ze over de stenen sprong gleed ze bijna weg op het half natte ijs. Hier was Rivierbries ook gevallen, Hoe zou het nu met hem zijn? Ze sprong weer verder, iets voorzichtiger nu, en kwam aan op het eiland. ‘’Hoe is het met jullie clan?’’ vroeg Bloedvlek, Zonnewolk voelde zich verdrietig worden toen ze terugdacht aan haar moeder, broertje en neefje die in de strijd omgekomen waren. ‘’Beukstorm, Nachtwaker, Schaduwpels en Keverstap zijn dood. Rivierbries word vermist, hij was tijdens het gevecht in de rivier gevallen. We denken dat hij ook dood is.’’ Bloedvlek knikte droevig. ‘’Bij ons ik Kiempoot verdwenen.’’ Zonnewolk dacht terug aan de lichtrode poes waartegen ze gevochten had. ‘’D-dat kan niet. Ik heb haar gedood.’’ Bloedvlek keek haar boos aan. ‘’Hoe kan het dan dat we geen lichaam hebben gevonden?’’ Zonnewolk haalde haar schouders op, ze wilde dat het over een ander onderwerp ging. ‘’Misschien is ze het zoals Rivierbries in het water gevallen?’’ Bloedvlek schudde zijn hoofd, ‘’Ze was als de dood voor water. Ze had naast Schroeipoot nog een broertje, Houtpoot, maar hij was verdronken in de rivier.’’ Zonnewolk ging zitten. ‘’Misschien is het een idee om over iets anders dan dode katten te praten, hoe is het met die zwarte moederpoes van jullie?’’ Bloedvlek keek hem aan alsof dit iets was waar hij liever niet over wilde praten. ‘’Ze heeft al namen voor de twee bedacht vlak nadat ze weer in ons kamp gekomen was. Het grijszwarte poesje heet Gruiskit, en het rood-witte katertje heet Eikenkit. Ze wilde hem vernoemen naar jullie medicijnkat die haar zo goed geholpen had, ook al was ze van een andere clan.’’ Zonnewolk ging even verzitten, haar hele vacht was nat van de papperige sneeuw. Bloedvlek ging naast haar zitten en nu vertelde Zonnewolk hem hoe het met de kittens van Donkerschaduw ging. Donkerschaduw kwam terug van de begrafenis en zag IJsster op de rots springen. ‘’Laat alle katten oud genoeg om het kamp uit te gaan, hier komen voor een clanbijeenkomst!’’ Nieuwsgierig liep ze naar de rots toe en zag Donderpoot en Windpoot zenuwachtig naast elkaar staan. ‘’Ik heb vandaag twee dingen te doen. Ten eerste, wil ik nu graag aandacht voor de krijgersceremonie van Windpoot en Donderpoot.’’ Windpoot leek al precies te weten wat er zou gebeuren en leek bijna uit haar vel te barsten van spanning. ‘’Donderpoot, jij hebt hard getraind en bent klaar om een krijger te worden. Vanaf nu zul je bekendstaan als… Donderstorm! De clan eert je moed en kracht.’’ Donderstorm keek trots om zich heen terwijl de clan zijn naam scandeerde. ‘’Donderstorm! Donderstorm!’’ IJsster wachtte even totdat ze uitgeschreeuwd waren en ging toen verder. ‘’Windpoot, ook jij hebt hard getraind om een krijger te worden en dat is je, ondanks je doofheid, nu gelukt. Je zult vanaf nu bekend staan als Windvleugel! De clan eert je volhouding en vindingrijkheid.’’ ‘’Windvleugel! Windvleugel!’’ Riep Donkerschaduw zo hard als ze kon. Toen ze Windvleugels vragende gezicht zag, bedacht ze opeens dat ze witte poes nog niet wist wat haar krijgersnaam was. Donkerschaduw liep naar de hoop verse prooi, die al aanzienlijk groter begon te worden, en scheurde de vleugel van een ekster af. Met de vleugel in haar mond liep ze naar Windvleugel toe, die begon te stralen toen ze ontdekte wat haar naam was. ‘’De’dank.’’ Murmelde Windvleugel, en ze liep naar het krijgershol. Het werd al donker toen Zonnewolk en Bloedvlek afscheid namen. Zonnewolk sprong over de stenen weer naar haar kant van het bos en ze zag Bloedvlek het zelfde doen. Nu liep Zonnewolk langs de mosplek en hoorde geërgerde geluiden. Nieuwsgierig ging ze eropaf en zag Halfpoot een vachtbeweging proberen te doen tegen een klein jong boompje. Halfpoots bewegingen waren langzaam en slordig, ze draaide zich om en keek Zonnewolk aan. ‘’Waarom bespied je me?’’. ‘’Zal ik je helpen?’’ vroeg Zonnewolk aan haar zusje. ‘’Het heeft toch geen zin. Ik kan er niks van en mijn krijgersnaam zal nooit klinken. Half klinkt als halfaf, alles maar voor de helft kunnen, en dat is ook zo.’’ Halfpoot draaide zich om en wilde wegrennen, alleen bleef haar poot haken achter een boomwortel en ging ze onderuit. Zonnewolk liep naar haar toe om haar te helpen, en zag dat er een snee op Halfpoots achterpoot zat. ‘’Kom we gaan naar de medicijnkat.’’ Zei Zonnewolk en ze hielp Halfpoot overeind. ‘’Ik kan het best zelf wel.’’ Zonnewolk bleef toch vlak achter Halfpoot terwijl ze naar het kamp hinkte. Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:ForestCats